Desde aquel día
by Yuzudere
Summary: Es curioso como un solo día puede cambiarlo todo. España no podría estar más de acuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

La noche del sábado, un muchacho castaño se hallaba en el último lugar del planeta donde sus conocidos hubiesen esperado encontrarle.

\- ¿Cómo es qué no has ido donde la rana o el otro idiota del pajarito?

\- No quiero ni oír hablar de ese duo de traidores. Lo sabían y no me dijeron nada, y yo con unos cuernos de aquí a Constantinopla.

\- Antonio, no seas así. Seguramente lo han hecho para protegerte.

\- ¡¿Protegerme?! Si me quisieran proteger me lo habrían dicho en lugar de dejar que hiciera el ridículo por todo el instituto.

\- Quizá tengas razón.

\- La tengo, Arthur - Antonio se acomodó en el sofá- De todas maneras ¿Podría quedarme contigo un ratito más?

Inglaterra sonrió.

"Si fuera por mi nunca te irías de esta casa"

España se había presentado anoche ante su casa, medio borracho y llorando a moco tendido. Inglaterra no había tenido más remedio que acogerle temporalmente hasta que, a la mañana siguiente Antonio le pudo explicar, entre balbuceos y a duras penas, aquello que le tenía tan deprimido.

En resumidas cuentas, Lovino Vargas se había estado divirtiendo de lo lindo con terceras personas. Sí terceras, en plural. Y el pobre Antonio, perdidamente enamorado no había sabido ver la clase de individuo que era hasta que la realidad le estalló en la cara.

Y para más inri, los dos a quienes consideraba sus mejores amigos prefirieron callar.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir con ese mini mafioso de tercera?

\- Le quería... Aún le quiero.

España comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Resultaba aún más complicado entenderle, pero el rubio hizo el esfuerzo.

Dios, estaba loco por español. Le tenia completamente obnubilado y ver cómo el objeto de todos sus deseos era ninguneado por ese fetuccini malencarado ponía al inglés histérico.

Y encima, ese par de idiotas van y le hacen eso. Le han dejado sólo y por mucho que no hubiesen parado de llamar en toda la noche, Antonio no se iba a olvidar fácilmente.

Con todo, la metedura de pata del francés y el pruso no pudo venirle mejor: Ahora era él quien consolaba a Antonio, quien anoche le estrechaba entre sus brazos y le acariciaba ese precioso cabello castaño.

Mientras Arthur se perdía en sus mundos el teléfono volvió a sonar.

\- Es Italia - le dijo a España quien a su vez le indicó con la cabeza que le acercase el móvil.

\- ¡Spagna!

\- Hola Feli...

\- Me he enterado de lo que ha hecho mi fratello ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy fatal, me quiero morir.

\- Y... ¿Estás solo?

\- No, estoy con Arthur. Me está ayudando mucho.

El de cabello castaño miro con una sonrisa al inglés, quien sonrojado apartó la mirada.

\- ¿Arthur?

\- Si, no sabía a quién más acudir. Francis y Gilbert sabían que Lovi me engañaba y no dijeron nada. Como comprenderás no quiero saber nada de ellos en un tiempo.

\- Igual se enteraron hace poco, no te enfades con ellos.

\- Me da exactamente igual si se enteraron hace 2 siglos o hace 2 minutos.

\- No te equivocas en eso, pero piensa que igual estaban buscando el mejor momento

\- Para eso no hay buen momento Feli, ¿Cuándo es adecuado decirle a un amigo que su novio le está engañando y que además no es algo puntual?

\- Cuando tienes razón te la doy, Toni.

Siguieron charlando durante un rato, Italia escuchaba a su amigo con delicadeza.

-En fin, ¿Es verdad que Inghilterra te está tratando bien?

\- Si, Ita. Es muy bueno conmigo, hasta me hizo su bebida especial.

\- Ah si, la famosa poción que cura los males del alma.

La forma burlona en la que el italiano dijo lo último hizo que Antonio soltase una ligera risita.

La poción no era más que cacao caliente con nubecitas y un ingrediente secreto, que no era tan secreto, ya que literalmente el mundo entero sabia que Inglaterra le echaba ron al brebaje.

Y por muy raro que pueda sonar, a España particularmente le encantaba.

Inglaterra, que se había retirado precisamente a preparar más "pócima" y de paso dejar intimidad a su invitado, volvió al salón.

\- Bueno Tonio, ya sabes que aquí estamos para lo que necesites.

\- Gracias Feli.

Antonio colgó y dejo caer su móvil. Arthur le ofreció una taza.

\- Si me das más chocolate, voy a engordar y ya lo que me faltaba.

\- Tonterías, estás impresionante.

\- Tan impresionante no estaré cuando para Romano no soy suficiente.

\- El mundo no puede estar formado solo por gente inteligente, Spain. Se necesitan imbéciles como Lovino o Alfred para equilibrar la balanza.

Ese comentario logró que el español riese estrepitosamente.

En ese mismo momento, en otra casa no muy lejos de ahí, cuatro personas se juntaban en la sala de estar de su anfitrión.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Preguntó un muchacho rubio y fornido.

\- Pues mal, amor. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

Una joven de largo cabello ondulado, que traía una bandeja de pasteles dijo:

\- ¿Está en casa de Francis?

\- Qué va, no quiere ni verle. Ni a él, ni a tu hermano - Feliciano miró a su novio - No le dijeron nada, ya sabéis.

\- Pero no creo que duren mucho enfadados -contestó Hungría- Nunca en la vida han durado separados más de una semana.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Esto último lo añadió un joven con gafas, mientras servía el té.

\- Aquí el que tiene un problema es mi hermano. -dijo Italia mientras cogía uno de los pasteles-Antonio no le va a perdonar en la vida. - Todos los presentes asintieron.- Puede que vuelva a dirigirle la palabra, pero jamás volver a darle otra oportunidad.

Roderich habló de nuevo:

Le conozco bien y sé que no te falta razón, Feliciano. -hizo una pausa para morder un pastel- de todas formas a Antonio no le van a faltar candidatos.

Habló Elizabeta:

\- Y si no está con Francis o Gilbert ¿Con quién?

\- Con Arthur.

\- ¿Veis lo que digo?- Roderich asintió dándose la razón.

_2 meses después…_

_\- Chicos, el viernes que viene tengo una cita._


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Una cita? - preguntó un albino - ¿Con quién eh?

\- A ver… - dijo el español - No es una cita como tal. Es más bien una salida de amigos que quieren conocerse más.

\- Bueno ya, lo que tu digas - habló el francés - Pero queremos saber quién es el afortunado o la afortunada.

\- Inglaterra. No te importa ¿verdad Fran? - Antonio miró al rubio - Como tu y Arthur tuvisteis bueno… Una historia.

\- ¡Una historia dice! Parece que hubiéramos estado prometidos, macho. - El francés reía - Solo nos liamos una vez, eso no cuenta. Si hasta me he liado contigo. Es más, tú yo perdimos la virginidad juntos.

\- Sí, sí - recordó el castaño - En la fiesta que dio Bélgica aquel verano hace tres años o así.

\- Teníais quince, así que dos - Prusia aportó el dato - Me sentí muy excluido, por cierto.

El trio estalló en una sonora carcajada al unísono.

Se encontraba en una cafetería local frecuentada casi exclusivamente por gente de la tercera edad. Sin embargo, era un lugar acogedor y bonito que los tres amigos habían designado como punto de encuentro desde los cuatro años, cuando se vieron por primera vez acompañados por sus respectivos padres.

La dueña de la cafetería tenía a esos tres muchachos un cariño especial y prácticamente les había adoptado. La mujer estuvo muy preocupada el tiempo que faltaron y cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido, pidió al cielo que todo se resolviera y que ese tal Lovino Vargas no pusiera un pie en su local en mucho tiempo.

Les sirvió sus habituales meriendas: Tarta de manzana para Francis y Antonio, al cual regaló una dulce sonrisa maternal, y batido de vainilla y moca para Gilbert.

El español miró de reojo a sus amigos y le vinieron a la cabeza esas dos semanas de evasivas, mensajes no abiertos, llamadas ignoradas y malas caras hasta que, en un arrebato de conciencia, el de ojos verdes se dio cuenta que esos dos no eran culpables de nada y que, quizá, solo quizá, el hubiese actuado exactamente igual.

\- Una cosita mon amour - siguió Francis - ¿Qué planes tenéis?

\- Ni idea, Arthur lo ha preparado todo - respondió el castaño - Pero no me ha querido contar nada.

\- ¿Vais a acabar la noche en alto? - Prusia dio un trago a su batido.

\- ¿Te refieres a si me voy a acostar con él? - dijo el español - Es un poco pronto, todavía me viene a la mente mi relación con Lovi.

Los otros dos se le quedaron mirando.

\- No me entendáis mal, no pienso volver con ese adultero en la vida pero, 3 años de relación no se borran de la noche a la mañana. Por otra parte, no os voy a negar que me encantaría dar ese paso con Inglaterra.

\- Cada uno supera las rupturas a su ritmo Toni, no te sientas presionado a estar de luto un tiempo que no necesitas solo para tener contentos a cuatro moralistas de revista del corazón. - comentó el de pelo blanco - Nosotros no vamos a juzgarte jamás. No somos quienes para tal cosa, tanto nos da si no vuelves a acostarte con nadie más como si te tiras a medio instituto.

\- A mí el que me gusta es Arturo, el resto me la trae floja - el español se sonrojó un poco - Es un chico maravilloso que me trata como un príncipe y me ha hecho recuperar la autoestima que Lovino me robó.

\- La verdad que Arthur es todo un caballero - señaló el francés - Además con lo guapo que es, que sois quiero decir, tendríais unos bebés preciosos.

\- La ciencia avanza pero no tanto, Francis - comentó Prusia divertido.

No te fíes, igual Angleterre usa algún conjuro extraño y este señorito acaba preñado - señaló a Antonio con el dedo - Y ya que estamos en materia, me pido padrino.

Pues al menos tendrán que tener dos - exclamó Prusia - ¡Yo también quiero ese puesto!

No fui lejos de allí, en una restaurante de comida rápida muy poco encantador en comparación con la coqueta cafetería escogida por el Bad Touch Trio, cuatro jóvenes se habían reunido en torno a una montaña de comida considerable.

Arthur Kirkland, entre ellos, suspiró embobado en sus pensamientos.

\- Nave nodriza llamando a Inglaterra.

Un muchacho alto y de gafas que devoraba una hamburguesa habló sin esperar siquiera a terminar de masticar.

El inglés le miró con gesto de desaprobación:

\- Alfred, es la tercera hamburguesa que te comes.

\- Que tú le hayas visto - Añadió otro chico de características muy similares al americano - Pero…

\- Son de esas de un euro - Alfred dio otro mordisco - Y estoy creciendo.

\- Ya, pero se trata de crecer verticalmente - Otro joven de gafas, aunque de pelo oscuro sonrió socarronamente - No horizontalmente.

\- Ja ja mira que gracioso el mister teclas - ironizó Alfred - Bueno a lo nuestro, ¿Qué te pasa Arthur? Estás en la parra limonera.

\- Como para no - Roderich miró a su amigo - Este viernes ha quedado con Antonio.

El estadounidense casi muere atragantado, mientras su hermano Mathew escupió el sorbo de refresco que acababa de tomar. Ambos exclamaron: ¡Antonio!

\- ¿Antonio Fernandez? - dijo Mat

\- ¿El de los ojos verdes y el…?

Alfred hizo unos curiosos gestos que Arthur interpretó fácilmente. Lanzó al yanqui una mirada para la que habría que tener licencia de armas y todavía le sobró un poco para su amigo austriaco.

\- También tú podrías estarte calladito.

Hombre si no nos lo cuentas a nosotros - indicó el canadiense - ¿A quién?

\- Ademas, tendrá que venir El Vaticano a certificar el milagro.

Los tres cuatro-ojos se descojonaron mientras el rubio ponía los suyos en blanco.

\- Ponte en nuestro lugar, llevas enamorado del españolito desde quinto de primaria.

\- Con el correspondiente coñazo a los colegas que eso conlleva.

Eso último salió de la boca de Mat, quien hoy se sentía especialmente partícipe. Los otros dos asistieron dándole la razón.

Arthur tuvo que someterse a la voz del pueblo y continuó con los detalles del en cuestión, no escatimando en información sobre sus planes.

Lo tenía todo pensando e iba a salir perfecto.

\- Ya ya - le interrumpió Alfred - ¿y el sexo?

\- ¿El sexo qué? - preguntó el inglés confundido.

\- ¿Tienes planes de acostarte con él? Preguntó de nuevo el norteamericano y siguió masticando su cuarta hamburguesa.

\- Yo quiero algo serio- respondió Arthur - Además, soy un caballero.

\- ¿Y eso que tendrá que ver? - exclamó medio indignado Al - Si se te presenta tal oportunidad no la desperdicies con tus modales de Conde Dracula, te lo pido por favor.

\- Vamos a ver - se explicó - Si el quiere yo encantado. Pero no creo que esté con ánimos para dar ese paso.

\- Es verdad, es muy pronto - prosiguió Austria.

\- Oye, tu fuiste novio de Toni ¿no?- Alfred miró a Rod - ¿Qué tal en el... dormitorio?

\- Y yo que sé si teníamos doce años - contestó - Lástima de pre adolescencia...

Y así, los cuatro de la mesa cuadrada siguieron con su charla hasta que se tuvieron que ir cada uno por su lado.

...

Notas de la autora:

El próximo día tendréis la primera cita de este par que me tienen loca 😍

Antes de irme me gustaría resolveros algunas dudas:

1\. No, no odio a romano. Simplemente no me gusta el spamano y odio, ODIO con toda mi alma como retratan a Espada en la inmensa mayoría de las historias que he encontrado. O es un calzonazos que le perdona todo o es el saco de boxeo metafórico de las frustraciones del italiano.

2\. Sí, el uksp es mi otp. Es una pareja que descubrí de casualidad y me robó el corazón. No sé, para mi son explosivos juntos y a la vez me resultan una pareja tan tranquila y bien compenetrada.

3\. Los personajes tienen 17 años y están en ultimo curso de bachillerato.

¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo! ¿R&R please?


End file.
